Before Capitvaty
by Konoha-Traitor-Sasuke
Summary: Filling in the space between Blackfire discovering the spy and throwing her in the forcefield holding cell. RavenBlackfire yuri


**Title: **Before captivaty

**Summary: **Filling in the space between Blackfire discovering the "spy" and throwing her in the force-field holding cell. RaeBfire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans and if I did there would be a 6th , 7th, 8th and heck even a 9th season!

* * *

_"Well done Glrdlesklechhh" Blackfire's smirking face leered at her. " You've discovered a spy"_

_Raven glared as harshly as she could whilst being covered in space-gloop._

_

* * *

_

Raven's hands were securely shackled to a wall, apparently the metal was made of a magnet like substance that she felt draining her by the second. Footsteps were heard and the _Empress_ of Tamaran entered, she gleamed at Raven's captured form.

" Way to reverse the roles,huh?" She sneered. Gracefully, although Raven would never admit it, Blackfire walked towards her until she was barley a foot away.

" At least I'm not sapping the life out of this planet and Starfire for that matter!" Raven shouted back. However this just made the black haired girl laugh.

" Starfire doesn't really have a choice in the matter , my little bird." Blackfire taunted her with names.

" Thios isn't about choice, _Blackfire_" She spat. " This is about you getting revenge!" Raven tried to struggle out of the shackles before she didn't have any energy left.

" Revenge. Maybe but let me tell you something _Blackbird_. There's an army waiting outside..."

" Oh and I'm sure that's real!" Raven interuppted. The Girl however leaned on the wall next to her.

"...and beacause I'm Grand Ruler" She put strain on her words. " I have the responsiblitly of neogating stuff and yadda yadda." Turning to Raven she grinned wickedly.

" Starfire turns 16 in a month right?..." Raven cautiously nodded. " I thought so."

" Your knowledge of Tamaran must be limited but I'll make it simple." Raven felt her back arch as strength jolted from her.

" 16 for a girl on or from Tamaran means that a time to find a mate is near. Now in past years arranged marragies were totally common-one of the reasons Starfire is here." Blackfire tucked a strand of the empaths hair behind her ear.

" My sister has to go through with this bond otherwise she must suffer the rituals of _X'hal n'ki_ which for you translates as the God's choice."

" God's choice?"

" My sister can marry Glrdlesklechhh or face thousands of suitors who will..._have there way_" Raven froze at Blackfire's words.

" You wouldn't dare"

" No, even I respect my sister's dignity" A feral smile grew on Blackfire's face.

" Your 16 right?" Raven didn't like were this was going.

" You silence isn't helping your case, _Blackbird_" Pathetically Raven nodded-the last of her energy was slipping.

" Maybe I should call of this marraige, let the Titans go" Blackfire was stepping **way** over the prisoner and Grand ruler line.

" But keep you my little Blackbird here" The slender Princess pressed against the dark girl, Raven's face lit up and objects began smashing around the room. Every curve of Blackfire's body could be felt to Raven and because of the shackles she couldn't do anything. The next sound was a gentle purring in her ear-opening her eyes to witness Blackfire come down on her lips.

She couldn't feel. If she did bad things would happen. That's why she meditated...Raven couldn't begin to imagine how many hours she'd be in her mirror when they got home.

This wicked but beautiful woman was kissing her showing no signs of tiring. With no will to force her off Raven battled toungues with a dangerous enemy, it sent shivers up her spine.

Skilled hands roamed her body, pressing on her hips, stroking her arched back...

" mff!" Raven moaned into Blackfire's mouth as the Princess squeased Raven's chest and then massaged it in a way Raven reacted to.

So when the Ruler pulled out and admired the hungry look on the empath's face she nipped on her neck and whispered.

" yeah..., I should but as much as I love you and this-Revenge on my sister is my first prority" With a mocking kiss to her cheek Raven was grabbed by guards and taken to the cells.

But before she was out of Blackfire's sight she called to her. The stunning girl replied.

" Don't worry Blackbird, I'll get you"

* * *

In the cell already was Cyborg and Beastboy, they raised a brow at her weakened state and she could tell she had a flushed face.

" Power drainers" She muttered before they could ask.

" You ok Rae" As she was too weak to snap at Beastboy she nodded.

All she could think about was the girl who was about to seal Starfire's fate and the fact that she was glad Star had such a hot sister.

* * *

**Don't even ask about the whole Star, 16th birthday bonding crap because I just couldn't think of anything better to put ; RaeBlkfire huh? It's actually a very misunderstood pairing that after reading some fics I have come to understand :D**

**Read an Review people-I use flamers to heat my food!**


End file.
